Shibusen Mental Hospital the Sequel
by dino kid
Summary: Four years since the last chapter of SMH. Everyone is older and having to face new problems. so just read the story. Rated T for language. Drama, Humor, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! The D.Y.C. discussed the idea of making a sequel. And we are making a sequel! It will be a little trickier since everyone is a lot older. The last chapter took place when everyone was two years older, now everyone is four years older then that. Meaning Maka and Crona are around 21 years old! Asura is 24 years old and yadda, yadda.**

**Crona and Makas baby was born a boy. Read on in the story to get his name. Damian is almost six now.**

**Dino- We have returned with Shibusen Mental Hospital 2!**

**Yuki- Oh yea! WE ARE BACK BABY!  
Colron-…we never went anywhere, we were still writing other stories morons.**

**Dino- yea Yu-Yu, Coly is right, the only thing that is back is the story…..**

**Dino- WAIT! Did you just call me a moron?**

**Colron-Yes, yes I did. And you even agreed with me in a way.**

**Dino- Grrrrrrr**

**Yuki- Fine…..THE STORYS BACK BABY!**

**Dino-…moron…..**

**Colron-…I'm guessing your calling me the moron.**

**Dino- right you are.**

**Yuki- *Does happy dance***

**Dino- *Presses big red button and Yuki goes through garbage chute***

**Colron- shall we begin the story?**

**Dino- Sure!**

**Also the last reviews for Shibusen Mental Hospital I will answer**

**Sailor Sofia**

**Wes will make an appearance in this story.**

**Afgncaap8**

**It's ok, no need to apologize. ^^**

…**.**

**Crona**

I was sitting on the chair reading a book Asura and Maka both said I should read, Damian and Rico were in the playroom playing together. Maka was at a job interview, Arachne was at a meeting with Arachnophobia, Giriko was interviewing Maka for a job at Arachnophobia. Medusa was in a high security prison under constant watch by the military. Every thing was going perfect!

There was a loud cry and I jumped out of the chair and headed towards the playroom as quickly as I could. When I opened the door there was a blonde haired little kid on the ground crying, another boy, older was standing at his side confused, his brown hair covering one of his purple eyes as he tilted his head to the side.

I immediately picked up the crying boy and sat down cross legged and put him on my lap. "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright Rico, don't cry, don't cry, daddy's here." I soothed as I ran my fingers through his hair. It was the same color as Makas. He sniffed a bit and looked at me with his big blue eyes. "D-Damian *Hic* wouldn't l-let me b-be the cops." He whined and I chuckled. "Damian, is this true?" I asked smiling as I looked at my cousin. "Yes." He mumbled looking down.

"Ok, Rico, who was the cops last time you guys played this game?" I asked already knowing the answer. He hesitated a moment. "Me…" He said and I chuckled. "Then wouldn't it be right to let Damian be the cops this time? You were them last time, so it's only fair." I said and Rico digested this a moment and nodded in understanding and crawled off my lap. "I call I get to be the robbers!" He said cheerfully getting to his feet and wiping some tears off his face. Damian grinned and nodded and started to chase him.

I laughed. "Hey, don't trip over the toys you guys!" I called as they ran. I walked around the room, it was really big ('It has to be if it's going to hold entertainment for two boys." Arachne had said) there were toys scattered about the room. I picked them up and put them in there respective bins and noticed a familiar blue creature and a red creature next to it. I grinned shaking my head and picked them up. "So how you guys liking your new owners, Kyuubi, Nike" I said smiling at my old stuff animals I gave to the two kids. Kyuubi, the red, four tailed fox I gave to Damian, and Nike, the old blue bunny I got for my birthday from Maka I gave to Rico.

I smiled and put them on the little chair in the room for the two boys to get them when they felt tired. I laughed as I saw the two little sleeping mats. (so the boys wont have to go to there rooms when they take a nap while playing." Arachne had also said) the light red one with dinosaurs on it was Damians. The light blue one with the bunnies on it was Ricos.

I smiled, Damian was the cutest six year old ever, and Rico was the most adorable four year old ever.

I suddenly was on the ground with something heavy on my back. "Crona!" Damian said excitedly. "Read us a story daddy!" Rico said equally excited. I laughed; make that two light weights on my back. "Sure. Let me up and I'll read you guys a story." I said smiling as they crawled off me. "What story will these two boys like?" I asked smiling. "Read us a story from King Arthurs days!" Damian said excitedly. Oh no, Maka was introducing him to some of her books. "No! Read us a story about one of your adventures at the mental hospital daddy!" Rico said. "Yea Crona!" Damian agreed.

For some reason these two little boys were entertained by Maka, Asura, and my lives at Shibusen when we were younger.

I thought a moment and smiled. "How about I tell you the story of how Asura and I met." I said and Rico pouted. "I wanted a Shibusen story." He whined and I grinned. "Asura and I met while I was at Shibusen." I said and Rico brightened up. I went to the 'Story teller chair' and Rico and Damian climbed onto my lap. I grinned and the two looked up at me expectantly.

"Well it was actually going a pretty normal day for me during the beginning of that day and then…."

_I was only ten when I met him, he was thirteen at that time. I was walking around the hallways bored out of my mind. There wasn't much to do, even Ragnarok didn't feel like making my condition worse. I was about to go back to my room when I heard my nightmare behind me. "Croooooooooonaaaaaa! Join meeeeeee as a zoooooombie!" Sid zombie moaned and was about to grab me, I freaked out because he had a KNIFE with him! Of course I was going to freak out! and of course I was going to run. Who wouldn't when there was a patient who thought he was a zombie and was obsessed with turning you into one was carrying a sharp knife?_

_I had raced down the stairs, falling down most of them, while Sid slowly followed rambling about other things that had to do with me becoming a zombie. When I fell completely off the staircases I had landed on something soft. I opened my eye to find myself staring into three eyes printed on a scarf covering the entire face of the person I landed on._

_I had jumped of immediately, apologizing a lot and then Sid came into view. I jumped behind the guy I landed on whimpering in fear. The guy just looked at Sid and threw a roll of duck tape at Sid and that pretty much chased Sid away. I gave the guy a stream of thank you until he duck taped my mouth shut telling me to shut up and to leave him alone._

_As I got the tape off my mouth I asked him before he left. "Hey! What's your n-name? I'm Crona…" I mumbled. He paused and spoke. "Asura. Now leave me alone. And went into what was probably his bedroom._

"He was that rude?" Rico asked in surprise. "But Asura is really nice!" Rico said. "Yeah! He gives us candy every time he gets to put Stein in a straight jacket!" Damian said. I laughed, "He was new to the whole mental hospital thing, and his rudeness, cold and cruel demeanor was just how he showed his fear of everything. Both Asura and I were scared of everything. But we showed it in different ways, I showed it in shyness, he showed it in cruelty." I explained and both boys nodded faking that they understood.

"So as I was saying…"

_I had been wary to avoid Asura since then. I started to sit with Kidd more, even though he wasn't a patient he still lived at the hospital because his father owned it and never left the office. I was really nervous to be around Asura because his cold attitude towards me scared me. I didn't know I was scaring him two._

_Kidd and I became friends and I-_

"Crona! Rico! Damian! There you guys are!" Maka said cheerfully opening the door to the playroom. "Mommy! Your back!" Rico said and started to giggle. Damian smiled. "Your back Maka!" Damian and I said. Maka walked over and picked Damian and Rico up and kissed them both on the cheek. She then walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "Eeeeeeww!" Rico and Damian said and started making gagging sounds causing both of us to laugh.

"So, what was going on?" Maka asked as she pulled up a chair to sit with us. Rico smiled. "Daddy's telling us the story of how he and Asura met!" He said happily. Damian grinned and nodded in agreement. Maka tilted her head to the side. "Really? ….Come to think of it, I don't know how Asura and you met, mind if I listen to the story too?" Maka asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not at all." I said and thought. "Now where was I?" I asked looking at Rico and Damian for an answer. "At the part where Kidd and you became friends." Damian said and I nodded. "Right." I said.

_Kidd became a patient soon after that. He was dubbed to have an unhealthy obsession with symmetry and could become suicidal when people mention his hairs lack of symmetry-._

"What are you guys doing in here?" Asura asked walking in. His shift at Shibusen must have ended. "Not another interruption!" Rico whined. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "It's alright, the story isn't going to leave us." I laughed. "What story?" Asura asked. "On how Crona and you met." Maka said. Asura smiled. "Then why don't I join to help out the story?" Asura said. "Sure." Crona said. "Why don't you take up from where we were at." I said. "Ok." Asura said "Where were you at?" He asked. "Kidd was put as a patient." I explained. (A/N- the bold-italics is Asura telling the story, italics is Crona telling the story.)

_**Kid became a patient because our dearly beloved Shinigami said that his obsession with symmetry was very unhealthy and could make him do unnecessary things. So he became a patient and got moved to a room across from mine. Since he and Crona were friends I saw him more often. I still acted cold around him, I was scared to have a friend. I was terrified to have a friend, I really was. **_

_**Friends could betray you easily, and I was scared of that. Then there was that one time that a new patient, he was a real bully, started picking on Crona. I ignored this, until one day I caught him trying to beat the crap out of Crona. {**_"Hey! Watch your language Asura!" I said at Asura)_** Crona wasn't really putting up much of a fight, and the bully was actually getting quite a number on him.**_

"Asura! That's not true!" I said in a whiny high tone. Asura laughed. "Yeah, so you were soooo wining the fight. Crona face it you were losing." He laughed and I looked away. "Come on Asura! I was ten years old! He was fifteen! What do you expect? Me to be able to win?" I said and Asura nodded. "Um, yeah, come on, we both know that you probably would have won hands down." Asura pointed out rubbing the back of his head. "Fine. Well back to the story." I mumbled.

_**I was scared because I didn't know if I should have helped or not. I decided to help then, I mean he was a weak ten year old and the other guy was just being a jerk picking on someone five years younger then him! So I marched up to him and pulled him away from Crona and punched him in the gut. After that Crona kept praising me thanking me and idolizing me.**_

"Did not! I thanked you a lot but didn't idolize and praise you!" I said glaring at Asura. Asura grinned. "Fine, you didn't." HE said putting his hands in the air in surrender.

_I thanked him a lot and he held his hand out to help me up. "thank you very much!" I said wincing a bit from my black eye. "No problem, I'm Asura by the way." He said holding me steady so I didn't fall. "I know, w-w-we already m-met." I said quietly. "Well were meeting again. Now lets get you to Nygus so she can look at those injuries." Asura said helping me to Nygus._

_After that we started hanging out more often and soon learned we had a lot in common, we both were in for practically the same problem, the fear of everything. We then became best friends, and practically brothers._

"And that is the story of how we met and became friends." I finished with a smile. Rico and Damian cheered. Yay!" Damian said clapping. "Daddy could have taken that bully hands down!" Rico giggled. "I agree with Rico, you probably could have won." Maka smiled. "H-hey! you guys are over estimating my strength!" I said laughing. "I aint superman!" I said.

"No! Daddy's better they superman!" Rico said hotly, crossing his arms. I shook my head laughing. "Trust me, superman will have no beating me up." I laughed as I picked Damian and Rico up and put them on the floor. Damian yawned and rubbed his eye. "I'm tired." He said. "Me two." Rico added. Maka smiled and picked up Nike and Kyuubi and handed them to there respective owners.

Asura picked up Damian and Maka picked up Rico. "Well, I think it's time for you two to go to sleep then." Maka said smiling. "G'night Maka….Crona…." Damian said as he started to fall asleep as Asura carried him off to his room. Maka and I walked to Ricos room and put him in his bed. I pulled his bunny blankets up to his chin and Maka and I kissed his cheek. "Good night Rico." I said smiling as I turned on his night light for him.

Maka smiled as we left his room, keeping the door open and the hallway light on for him. Well, did you get the job?" I asked as I kissed Maka on the lips after we left Ricos door. Maka smiled. "I got the job, I am now an intern at Arachnophobia." Maka said smiling. I wrapped my arms around her waist in a hug. "I knew you would. There is nothing you can't do Maka." I said smiling.

…..

**OMG! You all know of Blairs move Smashing Pumpkin right? I just found out there was a band called The Smashing Pumpkins! Ironic right!**

**Well I hope you guys liked this. I worked hard on it. I had some trouble with how Asura and Crona met. But I hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on it.**

**Dino- I think we did pretty good.**

**Colron- agreed**

**Yuki- We did good!**

**Dino- oh and Yu-Yu, good job with making the name for Rico**

**Dino- And Coly this was a good plot for this story.**

**PLEASE review! Please!**


	2. Return to shibusen, part one

**Welcome back to SMH2! I have finally figured out how to begin this chapter. that is why it took so long for us to update this chapter!**

**Dino- Well, this chapter will go well I think, I mean SMH went fine *Laughs nervously* This should go well too.**

**Colron- what do you have to be nervous about?  
Yuki- yeah Dino, what's got you so nervous?**

**Dino- I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.**

**Colron- we'll hold you to it.**

**Review to Responses**

**Kal-orne- yep, that's how they met, and we hope its and interesting story.**

**Wolfman6696- that confused me but it's ok, see I have a hard time actually picturing Crona **_**with**_** a gender. and we all have our thoughts on this story. ….you like it yet you hate it? That is confusing but okay. I'm happy you at least read the story. **

**oOShadowRippleOo- Well thanks for liking the story so far, and you didn't spell Damians name right, LOL. Those are some really good requests. Thanks for thinking I'm a really good writer! ^^.**

**Thank you all who reviewed last chapter!**

**============+++++++++++++++…./\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Crona**

"Ok, everyone ready?" I asked looking at my cousin and son. "Yes, Crona." Damian said smiling. "Yep daddy! We got everything we need!" Rico said excitedly. I smiled and lifted the two up. "You sure?" I asked grinning already knowing what they were forgetting. "Yes! We have everything we need in our backpacks…." Damian said then realizing it. "Oops!" He said and I laughed and put them down. "Go get the bags and then we'll be on our way." I said smiling at the two and they rushed to there rooms to get there bags.

Today we were heading to Shibusen to visit Asura and some of my friends that were still there, then we were going to visit my friends from Shibusen that were no longer patients. Rico and Damian came running back towards me and I laughed. "Ok, now you sure you have everything?" I asked smiling at the two. "Yes!" They said smiling innocently.

"Crona! Make sure you drive carefully and be back before nightfall!" Arachne said walking into the room. "Mom!" Damian said happily and rushed over to Arachne and hugged her, "Aunty Arachne!" Rico added running over to her. Even though Arachne wasn't Ricos aunt, he still called her that. Arachne smiled and kissed both boys on the cheek. "Wow," She laughed, "Five boys live in this house, and only two girls." She said laughing. "Us girls are out numbered." She laughed and I smiled. Arachne was always good humored.

I opened the door. "You guys ready?" I asked smiling and Rico and Damian ran out the door and to the mini van. I usually drove that when I was taking Damian and Rico somewhere, it was the 'Childs Car' as Arachne called it. I opened the door for the backseats and Damian climbed in and got in a seat and buckled up. I lifted Rico and got him in his seat and buckled him up and Damian helped. I closed the door and got in the drives seat.

I looked at them through the rearview mirror and laughed. "First stop, Shibusen!" I said grinning and started the car. The boys cheered as I drove to the mental hospital. "So you guys want to see Asura first or have me give you guys the tour?" I asked as we neared the building I practically grew up in. "TOUR! TOUR!" They chanted. "Looks like you guys know what you guys want." I laughed as I drove.

I reached the place and parked the car. I opened the back door and Damian and Rico scrambled out. I laughed and grabbed both there hands. "Once we're in there I don't want you guys to run off and out of my sight alright? It's easy to get lost in there." I said and smiled. "Also, when I say close your eyes, close your eyes." I added knowing Blair was still a patient.

The nodded and I grinned and let go of there hands and headed towards the doors with them following behind me excitedly. I walked into the building and came face to face with a white haired girl with purple eyes and very light tan skin. She had a flamethrower strapped to her back. "Hi Hetalia!" I greeted the 18 year old (A/N- Yup, I did my math and adjusted everyone's ages to what they should be after six years)

"Oh, Hi Crona, been a while." Hetalia said and grinned insanely. "Look at my new flamethrower! It's the military's newest design!" She said excitedly. "How did you get a military flamethrower?" Rico asked and I sighed and laughed. "She has her ways Rico." I said and Hetalia nodded.

"So, these are the kids?" She asked looking at Damian and Rico. "I thought you and Maka only had one." She commented and I laughed. "Yeah, Rico is Maka and my son, Damian is Arachnes son." I explained. "Oh! I remember you! Last I saw you, you were a baby!" She said looking at Damian.

"Rico, Damian, this is Hetalia. Shibusens very own pyromaniac." I introduced her. "Hetalia, this is my son Rico, and this is Arachnes son, Damian." I said introducing them to her. Hetalia nodded. "Okay nice to meet you, I'm going now so I can set the boys bathroom on fire." She said and walked off.

"Well….let's avoid going by any bathrooms for now." I said and grinned. "Okay, where do you guys want to go now?" I asked them smiling. "Your old room!" Rico and Damian said grinning. "Then mommy's old room and then Asuras old room!" Rico added and I laughed. "Alright, we'll do that first." I said grinning and headed towards the stairs. Sure I hardly ever came here anymore but I still had the whole place mapped out in my head and knew where everything was.

I headed down the stairs and stopped at the door of my room. I opened the door and smiled. "This is my room when I was a patient." I announced and the kids ran in and looked around curiously. "Wow daddy! This is like a dungeon!" Rico said in amazement. I laughed. I was actually the only patient who lived on this floor.

Rico and Damian looked around the room a bit more and came back asking if we could see Makas room now. I smiled and went back up the stairs to the third floor and went to Makas old room. It was actually not like a dungeon so the kids's weren't that impressed but were still excited.

After that we went to Asuras room. It still had the three eyes painted on the walls from when he was a patient. None of us understood why Shinigami kept the rooms of previous patients vacant until the patient has been out for fifteen years. Don't know why he does it.

"Where to next daddy?" Rico asked grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. "Let's just walk around." I said and Damian and Rico ran down the hall and turned around to the corner. "Hey! What did I say about leaving my sight?" I called to them walking faster. "AHHHHHHHH" I heard them scream and then ran right back to me and into a room beside me. "What?" I asked and I saw the familiar Screw-in-the-head-smoker walk up with a chainsaw.

"Ah is right…." I said in surprise. "Hi S-Stein." I said nervously backing up. "AH! Crona! Would you like to be dissected?" He asked still holding the chainsaw….and was that blood on it? "Er….no…sorry but maybe some other time?" I said nervously backing up. "And…ASURA!" I yelled seeing the familiar black and white haired of my best friend. "On it!" Asura said and tackled Stein and forced him in a straight jacket. "…looks like your giving Damian and Rico candy today." I said.

"AHHHH!" said boys yelled running out of the room holding some plastic baseball bats and started hitting Stein with them. Stein then was on the ground and the four year old and almost-six year old continued to beat him up with the bats while Stein was rendered unable to fight to protect himself because of the straight jacket.

"Wow….didn't think the two had any violence in them….." Asura commented and I nodded, "Think we should stop them" Asura asked. "…let them have there act of vengeance. Stein does deserve it." I said.

"Attention all people!" Shinigami spoke over the intercom. "We are sorry to inform you that we will be unable to let anyone leave the hospital due to none of the doors and or windows will open to let us leave." He said. "So everyone will be staying at Shibusen until we can get a door and or window to open." He announced.

"And if anyone sees a very long python with a collar, please tell me! My pet python got out of my room and is lost in the building!" Tsubaki said. "Aww crap." Asura and I said. "Rico! Damian! Come here!" I said and they scampered over to me happily. "I don't want you guys to get out of my sight, there is a python-"Rico cut me off. "What's a python?" He asked and I smiled. "A very dangerous and deadly snake that you don't want to be any where near." I said calmly. "Now the python is in the hospital and on the loose so I want you to be with me, Asura, or someone we trust your safety too."

"Why is there a python on the loose?" Damian asked. "Because Tsubaki accidently lost it." I said calmly. "Why did Tsubaki have it?" Rico asked. "Because Tsubaki is strange and likes to get strange pets." Asura and I said. "Oh." The kids said.

"Now, I want you guys to carry these bats you used to beat the snot out of Stein, and if you see a snake, use that to stun the snake and into the nearest room and close the door so the snake doesn't get to you." I instructed.

**==============+++++++++++++++++…/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Well this is part one, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Dino- well I told you I would tell you why I was so nervous**

**Colron- yes,**

**Yuki- yes you did**

**Dino- Well it's just that…**

**Colron- just what?**

**Dino-….. I forgot…**

**Yuki- Really?**

**Colron- go figures.**


	3. return to shibusen, part two

**Welcome back to this beloved story everyone! I hope you all waited patiently for the second part of this. Well here it is! Please enjoy!**

**Review to Responses**

**Wolfman6696**

Okay. I understand. ^^

**Kal-orne**

Yes, our beloved Crona is back in the nut house, not as a patient this time though. From the room they ran in, but it is really up to the readers as to where they got the bats. If people think it's weird and funny then that means we're keeping it on the right genre.

**Sailor Sofia**

Thanks for thinking it was awesome! I cracked up just typing that scene.

**Afgncaap8**

It's okay that you didn't review last chapter. I'm sure they did have a lot of fun, I might draw them and post it on DeviantART. And yeah, I wanted those kids to have a little violence in them, it wouldn't be good if they were perfect angels. Yeah, that probably isn't a fun thing to go through, hopefully the experience doesn't mentally scar the kids though.

**Dino- YAHOO!**

**Colron- that all you got to say?**

**Dino- that and this: ACHOO!**

**Colron- okay. Back to story now.**

**Yuki- I don't get a scene in this part?**

**Warning- snakes, fire, swearing.**

**Rico**

"Okay soldiers! Get ready! This snake is big! Huge! Gigantic! Humongous!" The weird blue haired man with the star tattoo said as he put on bike helmets on your heads. "I don't want you guys dying out there in battle." He said. "If you do you will never be as big of a star as I am." He added.

I raised my hand; in my other hand was a plastic bat I used to beat up the scary man with a screw in his head with Damian. The blue haired boy nodded at me to speak. "Um….w-what does humongous mean?" I asked him nervously. Damian nodded beside me signaling he had no idea what it was either.

"It means big, that all kids? Or do you have more questions for the great BlackStar?" He asked.

I raised my hand again. "W-When's daddy getting back, and can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Crona is on the phone around the corner." BlackStar said. "And no, wouldn't you rather bask in the glory of standing in the presence of He who will surpass god?" BlackStar asked.

"No." Damian and I said. "Mommy says it's not good to let people keep the delusion that they will surpass god." I said.

"Mom said the same for me." Damian said nodding his head.

"Rico! Damian!" Crona said walking up. "I called Arachne and explained to her what happened." Daddy said. I felt my heart drop, he didn't call mommy. "Sorry Rico, I was to scared of what Maka would do if I told her what happened." Crona said sensing my sadness.

"Well, good news is that some person is coming over to fix the doors." Asura said walking up behind daddy. "Bad news is it wont be until tomorrow afternoon." He added picking up Damian.

Daddy picked me and nodded to BlackStar. "Thank you for watching them BlackStar." He said as the blue haired guy walked away.

I tugged on Cronas sleeve. "Daddy, I have to use the bathroom.." I said and Crona nodded.

"Bathrooms aren't that far from here, so let's go." Crona said walking down the hall and still carrying me. I smiled at this, it was fun whenever Daddy carried me.

We reached the bathrooms and he brought me into the bathroom and set me on the ground. I ran into a stall and did my business. I then flushed and walked out and went to wash my hands.

Daddy was standing by the wall watching me, a small smile playing at his lips. I walked up to him and he smiled and picked me up again. "Now, you better now?" He asked ruffling my hair. I grinned and nodded.

Then there was a scream from down the hall followed by a hiss.

**Asura**

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as I saw the snake. "It's bigger then when it got lose!" I yelled in shock staring at the python that was coming after Damian and I. I was carrying the kid in my arms as I ran. Stein mysteriously vanished right before the snake appeared.

"What's fucking shit?" Damian asked me confused as I slung him over my shoulder and ran.

"Nothing you should know of! And do NOT repeat those words ever!" I snapped as I ran like crazy down the halls while carrying the almost six year old. The lights suddenly went out and Shinigamis voice went over the intercom.

"Sorry everyone! But we have also just gone through a blackout! The intercom is bound to go out also in five seconds so bye!" Shinigami sang and then it went silent.

The hallways were completely dark. Well Rico was with Crona so he shouldn't be that scared….hopefully. That kid was terrified of the dark.

**Crona**

"AHH! It's dark!" Rico wailed and I hugged him and held him close. "It's alright Rico! Don't worry! Don't cry!" I soothed, speaking quietly to him in a calming tone. "Daddy's here, daddy won't let anything hurt you!" I said unable to stand seeing my son cry.

"Y-you *hic* promise?" Rico asked as he cried, I nodded and said a quick 'I promise!' and he hugged my back. "I d-don't like *Sniff* the d-dark." He sobbed and I nodded and ran my hands through his blonde hair.

"Hey, Rico, you notice you have Makas hair?" I asked smiling; his hair was the same color as Makas.

Rico shook his head as his crying started to stop. "Why do I have mommy's hair? She had her hair when we saw her this morning." He asked confused.

I laughed a bit. "What I mean is that your hair is the same color as Makas," I said smiling as Ricos mouth formed a small 'O' and I smiled. "You also got my eyes." I added ruffling his hair some more.

"Really?" Rico asked happily and I nodded. "YAY! I have daddy's eyes!" He cheered happily seemingly forgetting the dark.

I smiled and he crawled onto my back. "Gimme a piggy back ride daddy!" He giggled and I smiled nodding and told him to hold tight.

"We're going to go to Hetalias room kay Rico?" I said as I walked along the dark hallways focusing hard to make sure I didn't miss my turn. "I'm Hetalia can loan and or make a torch for us." I added to Rico.

"HETALIA! Yay! We're going to Hetalias!" Rico cheered and then rested his head on my shoulder. "Your the best daddy in the whole wide world!" He giggled to me.

I smiled, "If you say so, I'll take your word for it." I laughed.

As we searched for Hetalias room I felt Rico starting to doze off. I sighed and switched to carrying him in my arms so he didn't fall. I kept on walking until I heard a small his and froze.

I slowly turned around only to find Tsubaki walking down the hallway making hissing noises. "Tsubaki…..do I want to know what your doing?" I asked with a dull expression.

"I'm making snake noises to try and get Python to come to me!" Tsubaki said and continued walking around making hissing noises.

I sighed, some things never changed.

I walked and nearly collided with a door opening and jumped back –careful not to wake Rico up- and walked around the door. "HETALIA!" I said thankful to see her.

Hetalia was, as we speak, cleaning a flamethrower. She looked up at us and put the flamethrower gently down. "What's up?" She asked. I noted that there was a fireplace in her room now and it was lit.

"Could you loan us a torch or something?" I asked as I readjusted my hold on Rico as he slept.

"Sorry, can't" Hetalia said starting to clean her flamethrower.

"What? Why not?" I asked in shock. Hetalia was always willing to help when it included her making a fire!

"Don't have anything to hold the flames in." Hetalia said. "That's why I can't loan you any, I could make a fire easy. But I can't get anything to keep the fire in without it going out." She said.

"Then…..got anything we could use to make a light so we don't run into the python?" I asked hopefully.

Hetalia shrugged. "I could go with you." She said. "My flamethrower will light the way and keep the snake away, the snake is scared of me." She said calmly.

Please do come!" I said quickly.

Hetalia nodded and slung her flamethrower onto her back and grabbed a bunch of matches and lighters and candles. "Best if you guys stay behinds me." She said calmly and started to leave the room.

I nodded and started to walk behind her, "We also need to find Asura and Damian." I added.

Hetalia shrugged. "If that kid is with Asura, then he's safe." She said as she walked, getting her flamethrower into her hand to be ready to use it.

I nodded, it was true, Asura could take care of himself and Damian.

I shuddered as I felt a strange pain in my back. It felt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are we home?" Rico mumbled starting to wake up.

I smiled. "No, sorry Rico." I said and he went back to sleep. I smiled, he was so adorable! I was proud to be his father!

"Hey! you going to stand there all day or are you going to follow me?" Hetalia yelled in an annoyed tone. I looked up to see she was already down the hall at the first corner.

"S-sorry!" I said quickly and walked quicker to her. Careful not to go to fast as to wake up Rico.

Unfortunately it seemed I didn't have to worry about ME waking him up.

"DIE SNAKE DIE!" Hetalia screamed and the sound of the flamethrower going off was sounded around the corner along with the maniacal laugh of Hetalia and the scared hisses of Python.

"W-what's going on Daddy?" Rico asked as he woke up.

"Nothing! N-nothing at all!" I laughed nervously and started to walk in the other direction.

I then walked to a staircase and went down the floor my old room was. I walked down the hallways and stopped at my room. "It's late, let's go to bed." I said as Rico nodded still pretty tired.

I put him on my old bed and tucked him in and closed the door. I then sat at the side of the bed he was laying at and smiled ruffling his hair again. "Sweet dreams Rico." I said as he fell asleep once more.

I wonder how Asura and Damian were doing.

**Asura**

"AGAIN! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as I –still carrying Damian- ran. There was now a swarm of pythons chasing us! How the hell did there get to be five snakes when Tsubaki only had that one python?

"Also, do not repeat that!" I snapped at Damian as we ran. "How in the world did just one python turn into five?" I muttered and turned a corner.

"Hssssssss!" There, lying in front of us was a King Cobra.

"THIS IS GREAT!" I screamed as I ran in the other direction still carrying Damian. "How in the world did a King Cobra get in here?" I yelled. Boy all these snakes were reminding me of that bitch of a mother Crona has.

I ran into a bedroom and slammed the door behind me I sighed and sat down. "You okay Damian?" I asked and received no reply. "Damian?" I asked looking around and not seeing the kid.

"…AH SHIT!" I yelled and ran out the door.

I found Damian sitting down as more snakes turned the corner. I quickly picked the kid up and ran to the room nearly colliding with Kid.

"Asura! Hi! And hi Damian!" Death the Kid greeted the two of us, patting Damian on the head. "Liz was looking for you Asura." Kid said.

I sighed, of course it was Liz who was looking for me, that girl was obsessed with me! I sighed. "Not now! We got a swarm of pissed snakes after us." I said to him.

"really?" Kid asked surprised. "I thought only one snake was in the place." He said and I shrugged saying that I thought so two until we saw a bunch.

"Let's go to my room, we'll be safe in there." Kid said and dragged the three of us to his room. "you two will help make it more symmetrical!" He said happily.

"Wait! How will we make it symmetrical? We're all different sizes!" I said in shock as he dragged us in the dark.

There was a hiss and Kid let go of us. Damian and I had one glance at the giant boa constrictor and we all ran.

**Next day**

**Crona**

The lights had come back during midnight and the snake (Or snakes after Damian and Asura told me what happened to them) got captured by Tsubaki and Animal Control took it/them to a new home some where out of town. Also the doors and windows magically started opening again, turns out someone (Patty) had used a super super glue on them that would last a couple of hours.

The four of us, Asura, Damian, Rico, and I were driving back home, all in terrible shape, Damian and Asura from running all night. Rico and I from lack of sleep due to fear and Hetalia chasing the snake back and forth down our hallway.

I parked the van out front of our house. All four of us got out and dragged ourselves into the house. We were met by Giriko, Arachne and Maka.

"Oh my! You guys look terrible!" Maka exclaimed. "Are you all alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Nghnnnnnnn" We all said as we collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard on it! I also enjoyed typing it! I hope you all had a good laugh thanks to it, you saw some family love between Crona and Rico. Hope you all enjoyed it again.**

**Dino- Good work everyone!**

**Colron- hnn**

**Yuki- Yay! I got a pa-**

**Next chapter- I have no idea, haven't planned that far ahead yet. **


	4. Kidnapped! Part one

**Okay! Thank you all for coming! This chapter I hope you like it.**

**Warning: Swearing, crying, and other things.**

**Review to Responses.**

**Sailor Sofia**

Yeah, he should, for his sake, let's hope Damian doesn't repeat what he said to Arachne. Thanks!

**Wolfman6696**

I don't really know if there is going to be a conflict. SMH (The first one) was a series of conflicts, not one big one. This one is sort of like that.

**Dino- It's so hot outside!**

**Colron- yes…. I swear we'll probably get heat stroke soon.**

**Dino- I miss the non stop rain that we had two weeks ago.**

**Yuki- WATERSLIDE!**

**Crona**

"Daddy! Can Damian and I go play outside?" Rico asked excitedly. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure! I'll even come out with you two." I said smiling and Rico smiled and jumped up and down.

"YAY!" He said happily and ran to where Damian was on the couch watching Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. "Daddy said we could go outside and play!" Rico said happily.

I smiled and the two ran out of the house and into the backyard.

Rico and Damian immediately went to play on the play fort thing that looked like playground equipment for an elementary school.

I grinned and sat down to watch them. Arachne said that one of them had to be watching the kids when they went outside.

Asura and Giriko were inside arguing about which is a better murder weapon. A chainsaw or a dagger. Giriko thought Chainsaw Asura thought Dagger.

Maka and Arachne were sharing mothering tips with each other while they were doing whatever they did in the house.

Damian and Rico were now playing with a ball and laughing. I smiled as I watched and felt a strange tingling feeling in my back. I shook the feeling off. It felt familiar but I couldn't recall what it was from.

The ball suddenly went over the fence. Damian and Rico ran to the fence and stared at it.

"I'll get it." I said smiling. "You guys stay there alright," I said and walked to the gate and walked of the back yard.

The area beside the fence had a lot of bushes around it so it was kind of hard to find the ball. I looked around and finally found the ball.

"AAAAAAAH!" I heard Rico scream. I grabbed the ball and ran back to the gate only to see Rico out of the backyard on the other side of the yard being placed in a black car and the car driving off. "RICO!" I yelled and ran to the street as it drove off and out of site.

"Shit." I muttered and ran to see if Damian was still there. He was and he looked scared. I picked Damian up and ran into the house.

Everyone was now at the table playing a card game. "RICO GOT KIDNAPPED!" I shouted and everyone stared at me in shock.

Damian looked like he was about to cry so I gave him to Arachne and Maka ran up to me. "What about Rico?" She asked, she looked like she was about to cry also. "He got kidnapped!" I said.

Arachne told me to tell them exactly what happened from the beginning and I did.

"They were playing with a ball and it went over the fence. I told the two to stay in they yard and that I'll go get the ball. When I found the ball I heard Rico scream. So I ran to the yard to see him being shoved into a black car and it driving off." I said quickly.

"This isn't good! This really isn't good!" Arachne said pacing and trying to stay calm even though my son got kidnapped.

Asura was against the wall clutching his chest. "This is making me really nervous." He muttered. "We have to get Rico back!" He yelled.

"YOU THINK?" Maka snapped back and I nodded.

"Anyone who tries to hurt Rico shall face the wrath of the son of Medusa!" I growled.

Maka nodded clenching and unclenching her fists.

"We can't call the cops though." Giriko said calmly and after Maka gave him a look that was saying 'Why not? Better be a good answer or I'll kill you!' he cleared his throat. "Crona didn't have much valid information. The cops wouldn't be able to help much because there are probably over millions of black cars, and that's just here in Nevada." He explained.

"He has a point." Asura said calmly. The tone of voice he used showed he was thinking.

"You have a plan Asura?" I asked and he gave me a confident smirk.

"Hmm I think I do. But we're going to have to make a few calls for some old friends." Asura said and walked to the phone.

I had no idea who he called but found out fifteen minutes later when Kidd, BlackStar, Marie, and Stein were at our doorstep.

"Asura called, said you son got kidnapped." Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

"What they did was wrong and they shall regret laying a finger on Rico." Kid said and I saw he had to pistols at his side.

"The great star shall beat the living shit out of those bastards!" BlackStar said cracking his knuckles.

"They will pay." Marie smiled.

Out of them all…. I was sort of scared of Marie more…..

"Alright guys! Let's go! There is ten of us now to beat the living daylights out of them!" Asura said happily. "But actually, nine because well, Marie I called you to see if you could babysit Damian." Asura explained.

"Ooh….so I don't get to hammer those bastards?" Marie asked holding out her very big hammer.

"Only if they return to our house." Asura said smiling which made Marie happy.

"Alright! Everyone in the van! I'm gonna drive." Arachne said and we all filed into the dark blue van.

I sat next to Maka who was pissed. "Maka…I'm sorry about what happened to our son…it's my fault…I…" I started and Maka gave me a gentle look.

"It's not your fault Crona. What could you do? Send them inside while you got the ball? That wouldn't be nice. Don't blame yourself for what happened." Maka said.

I looked down still blaming myself.

"Besides! Once we beat up the kidnappers we'll have our Rico back!" Maka said determinedly. You could actually see flames of determination in her eyes.

"Okay….so any idea where Rico might be?" Asura asked.

**Rico.**

"Hey! Kid! Get you ass up!" I felt a hard kick in my gut.

I felt tears run down my eyes from the pain and sat up to find a bunch of guys wearing weird masks. "W-where's daddy?" I whined as I cried. "I WANT DADDY!" I wailed.

"Ah great the brat is crying for his daddy!" one of the men growled. "Someone kick him so he quits crying!"

I tried to stop crying. I didn't want to get kicked again. But I couldn't stop crying. I was to scared to stop the tears.

"Alright! Enough already!" A man with black hair wearing a black leather jacket and white dress pants walked up. He knelt down beside me. "Hey, kid, stop crying. They aren't gonna hurt you. If they do they'll be in a lot of pain for hurting you." He said and handed me a handkerchief.

I took it hesitantly and wiped my tears away. "So, you're Damian Gorgon, right? Child of the wealthy Arachne Gorgon and Giriko?" They guy asked me.

I looked up confused and shook my head, this confused him. "I-I'm Rico Gorgon…C-Crona and Maka are my daddy and mommy…" I said.

"Wait…so you idiots got Arachnes NEPHEWS SON?" The man yelled at the others scaring them.

"W-were sorry boss! But we didn't know which of the two kids were which!" one of the men replied.

The man, the boss, regained his calm and looked at me. "Sorry about that. We didn't mean to take you, these idiots were supposed to take your fathers cousin." The man apologized. "My names Ashisaki, but you can call me Saki." The guy said.

"H-hello Saki…" I said timidly. The guys around us scared me and this man also scared me. Saki grabbed my hand and hoisted me up.

"You look thirsty, let's get you some hot chocolate." He said and led me to the kitchen. He made me some hot chocolate and went out the door telling me to stay there.

I heard talking so I went to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Lord Ashisaki! What are we going to do with the boy?" Someone asked

"We'll use him as our hostage, he is still a Gorgon and so Arachne will still pay to our price." Saki said.

"B-but! The kid's only four years old! Plus he is the grandchild of Medusa Gorgon!" the man said in shock.

"True…he may be her grandchild and she may dislike me doing this but you guys messed up and took the wrong kid. So this is your fault." Saki said and thought. "You DID remember to leave the ransom note…right?" he asked.

"Eeer…" the guy said nervously.

"RIGHT?" Saki asked again in a deadly tone.

"We…well…were in a rush…Crona had spotted us just as we shoved the kid in the car so we…couldn't well….leave the note." The man said.

So Daddy did see this! That meant he was coming to save me!

"Crona Gorgon SAW you?" Saki roared.

"Yes!" the man squeaked.

"I swear Kaito! You are useless!" Saki said, it sounded like he was trying to stay calm.

"I apologize Lord Ashisaki!" Kaito said.

"You may be able to fix this. Go back to the house and either leave a ransom note or get Damian." Saki said.

"As you wish." Kaito said.

"and while you are doing that, I will take care of Crona." Saki said.

Oh no! He was going to hurt Daddy! Saki was going to hurt my daddy!

**I hope you liked this chapter! It is part of a two part chapter. **

**Please remember to review.**

**Colron- see, our idea was worth the week long wait.**

**Yuki- happy?**

**Dino-….YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WAS FOR THIS STORY!  
Dino- THEN I COULD HAVE HAD SOME NEW CHAPTERS DONE FOR MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Colron- Sheesh. Fine.**

**Remember to review.**


	5. Kidnapped! Part Two

**Welcome back to Shibusen Mental Hospital the Sequel! (Colron- I believe the word is Sequel, not squeal…| Dino- oops!) I mean Shibusen Mental Hospital the SEQUEL! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Dino- welcome!**

**Colron- Goodbye!**

**Dino- Get lost Colron!**

**Yuki- I am hungry!**

**BYE THE WAY! Crona and Maka ARE married! You all read (Hopefully, if not, GO READ SHIBUSEN MENTAL HOSPITAL BEFORE READING SHIBUSEN MENTAL HOSPITAL THE SEQUEL! This is the **_**SEQUEL!**_** Of Shibusen Mental Hospital) Shibusen Mental Hospital and know that in the last, or more accurately, second to last chapter on how Maka was proposing to Crona and how he fainted from surprise (Right in a restaurant! He was probably so embarrassed!) well they got married.**

**Maka**

"HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE FUCKING FIND THE DAMN KIDNAPPERS?" I roared scaring Crona. I was pissed! My son got kidnapped and no one knew where they might be! And we had been driving around for an hour!

Suddenly Cronas phone rang and he answered it. "Yes? Yeah it's me, what's wrong Marie? What? You did WHAT? Really? Wow…. Alright, will do, see you in a few." Crona said and hung up the phone. "Asura, drive back to the house. Marie has something that might help." He said.

When we got to the house there was a black car parked in front. Crona gasped and said it was the same car they took Rico in.

I ran right into the house only to find a bunch of blood, and a bunch of men on the ground unconscious with large dents in there heads and Marie standing with a bloody hammer and a guy who was conscious tied to a chair.

He had spiky white hair, like Soul's but shorter and spikier. He looked scared…well that was an understatement, he was terrified.

"These guys came in to get Damian. This guy might tell you guys where Rico is." Marie said and I charged at him.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" I asked him and held up a really thick book. Arachne, Asura, BlackStar, Crona, Giriko, Kid, Stein, and Marie all backed away knowing what was coming. The white haired guy didn't know what was about to happen.

"Not telling, and whatcha gonna do? Read to me to death?" The guy asked sarcastically. That was his one deadly mistake.

"MAKA CHOP!" I roared and slammed the book right onto his skull.

The guy had tears in his eyes and a big dent in his head. "Now where is my son?" I asked getting ready to do another Maka Chop.

"Warehouse 93 at the river!" the man said quickly, not wanting another Maka Chop.

"Good, thank you for cooperating." I said, slammed my book into his head again and walked to the van. "Marie, take Damian to Shibusen." I ordered and got in the van the others also got in while Marie put Damian in her car and drove off to Shibusen.

"Those kidnappers are going to regret ever being born once I am done with them!" I screamed.

"Never kidnap Makas child…unless you want to face the wrath of a pissed off Maka…" Stein said casually as he lit another cigarette.

Everyone nodded, an anime drop appearing on everyone but me. Asura kept driving until he reached the warehouses at the river. "Warehouse 93….right?" he asked looking at the endless line of warehouses.

"Yeah! Now get your ass moving so we can get my son and kill the bastards who took him!" I snarled as I kicked Asura out of the way causing him to fall into a muddy puddle. Kid walked out of the van and used Asura who was still on the ground as a mat to walk over the puddle with, as did everyone but Crona who walked around him and helped him up.

I was holding the thickest book I owned, a good 1,300 paged book, and was looking ready to kill, I _WAS _ready to kill!

"M-Maka….maybe you should calm down a bit…" Crona said a little nervously and I glared at him with a glare full of disgust and hate.

"Do you not care about what happened to my son? Do you not care that maybe my son is being hurt, or scare, or crying at this very moment? You aren't even acting like he's your son at the moment! I HAVE FULL RIGHTS TO WANTING TO TEAR THOSE BASTARDS LIMB FROM LIMB!" I snarled at him.

Crona took a few steps back, there was a look of hurt in his eyes and I realized what I was pretty much accusing him of and was about to apologize when he snapped back.

"I DO care about what happened to Rico and I have full intent to get him back! But I'm not going about bloodlust and going insane about it like you are! You're going berserk! If Rico saw you right now he would be terrified of you too much to even be able to talk to you!" He snapped back and stomped off in anger.

"Wow… talk about marriage issues…" Asura commented, "I'm going to go to Crona to tell him he's going the wrong way and that the warehouse is in the OTHER direction." Asura added and ran after Crona.

"Maka….is there something that's been bothering you other then the fact that Rico is missing?" Arachne asked walking up to me. "I mean the way you said that was like you were accusing him of not being a father, or a lover." She added.

"No! I mean Crona is a faithful husband! It's just that I got angry!" I said, Crona was always faithful, and is a great father, tries everything to keep Rico happy, plays with him a lot and tells him stories! Why wouldn't he be a good father? "You would act this way too if Damian got kidnapped….right?" I asked Arachne, I mean she's been a mother longer then me.

"Yes, I would, but I wouldn't start yelling at Giriko for that, doing that will only ruin marriage, it builds up a gap between the two." She said calmly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Once Asura brings Crona here, apologize and tell him you didn't mean what you said, I can tell you love him dearly." Arachne said.

"OK…I'll do that…I don't want this to ruin our marriage…. I don't want to love anyone other then Crona." I said and looked at her. "Where did you learn all that from?" I asked.

"I have some employees that have a lot of love problems, you tend to learn a thing or two from them." Arachne said smiling.

Asura came back with Crona, who wouldn't even look at me. I felt guilt gnawing at my stomach as I fought to contain my rage at those who kidnapped Crona and my son.

"Hey….wait…we had Damian stay at Shibusen….. I have a feeling he's gonna hate us." Kid said stopping in realization and everyone nodded in agreement as the fact that Damian would think we were evil for sending him to the mental hospital.

**Damian**

"WOOHOO! THIS IS FUN!" I yelled as I spun around in Steins wheeled-chair.

**Maka**

"I don't want to know what horrors Damian is going through right now." I said sadly.

"Right now we should be focusing on Rico, not Damian; there are a lot of SANE people at the hospital to take care of him." Crona said casting a glare at me, I felt more guilt dig in. I was the one who was most in for finding Rico and I forgot about him for a moment!

I focused back on what we came here to do and felt my bloodlust and rage rise up again, I decided to hold it back until we came to the kidnappers again. They were going to wish they had never been born once I'm finished with them!

Asura walked up to the warehouse 93 and everyone had the same though.

_The Kidnappers are morons…._

The warehouse had a big sign at the top that said. "Kidnappers HQ~! it also had flashing lights and loud music surrounding it. "….." No one spoke.

"Crona! I think you might need this." Stein said and handed Crona a very long box. He opened it and froze, terror was in his eyes and he pulled out Ragnarok. His old sword, the sword that he killed countless people with, and, almost killed me with.

"….Where the hell did you get this? I threw him in the ocean!" Crona said in shock and stared at Stein.

"I have my ways." Stein said as a puff of smoke came out of his mouth from the cigarette and curved into the shape of Deaths mask. "But you might need it." He commented.

Kid pulled out two handguns and BlackStar pulled out a ninja sword, Stein pulled out a scalpel and I pulled out my book. There was going to be a lot of blood today.

BlackStar kicked the doors open revealing a bunch of men with guns playing cards. They glanced at us in surprise. "YAHOO! THE GOD IS HERE TO GET RICO BACK!" BlackStar yelled.

They pulled out there guns only to have them shot out of there hands by Kid.

"Where is Rico?" Kid asked aiming his guns at them and narrowed his eyes.

"Now, now. Is there any reason for your rude entrance?" A man said walking up and clapping. He glance at us all and let his gaze stop on Crona. "It looks like you've grown, doesn't look like you've changed much, your hair is a little shorter then I remember. But that sword, ah, I'll never forget it." He said staring at Crona.

"Um…who are you?" Crona asked and the mans eye twitched.

"You don't remember me? I am Ashisaki." He introduced. "I am surprised you don't remember your one victim who you couldn't kill no matter how hard you tried." He chuckled.

Crona gave him a blank look. "Sorry, 'Ashisaki'? That doesn't ring any bells." Crona shrugged. "Sorry pal, don't remember you." He said.

Now this ticked Ashisaki off. "How about this, Saki." He said trying to control his temper. "Saki Hyro! THAT RING A BELL?" He snarled.

"Hyro….Saki Hyro….." Crona mumbled quietly. "AH! NOW I REMEMBER! When I was six years old! Medusa wanted me to kill the swordsman Saki Hyro! Your the swordsman I couldn't beat!" He said smiling.

These two knew each other? Crona seemed surprised to see him, while Ashisaki seemed in glee to see Crona, and this wasn't the good kind of glee, more like the: I'm-Happy-I-get-to-see-you-again-now-I-can-kill-you kind of glee.

Suddenly it hit both Crona and I. "YOU KIDNAPPED RICO!" We roared.

Ashisaki laughed. "We were targeting Damian and ended up with Rico by pure accident. You can thank the idiot Kaito, for getting Rico and not Damian." Ashisaki apologized. "But Rico is still family and thus useful for what we want." He explained.

"What is it you want?" Crona asked narrowing his eyes and tightened his grip on Ragnarok.

"Simple, world domination, but to do that I need a powerful company, and what company is more powerful then Arachnophobia?" He asked with an insane grin. "It's that simple!" He laughed.

"World domination…? Your as insane as you were when I first met you….actually I think you may be more insane." Crona said annoyed. "Seriously! World Domination? Couldn't you go for something a LITTLE more original?" He asked seriously annoyed.

"Ooh! You have changed Crona! You're not shy anymore!" He laughed. "Then again I heard you were in a mental hospital for a long time… you were pretty crazy." He laughed.

"Where. Is. My. Son." Crona demanded.

"Not telling unless you meet my means, one of them is your death Crona!" Ashisaki said and pulled out a Japanese sword. "Also if you guys want, you can try and beat everyone and get to the kid yourselves…" He said smirking.

Crona growled and swore under his breath. "Everyone! I'll handle Saki! You guys go one ahead." He said and got in his fighting stance. Ashisaki chuckled and did the same.

"Crona! Are you going to be alright?" I asked worried. He smiled at me, one of his innocent, naïve smiles he had when he was a kid and said he wouldn't lose this time. I smiled gave him a hug and kissed him.

It was a soft and quick kiss and I felt tears run down my cheeks, Crona hadn't used a sword for so long, not since we rescued him from that mental hospital in Arizona. He was most likely to have lost some of his skills as to Ashisaki probably had gotten better at the sword.

"Maka! Come on!" Kid said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as we ran past Ashisaki who seemed more interested in fighting and killing Crona.

**BWAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger!**

**Aren't I evil?**

**Thank you all for those who reviewed! You are all amazing and awesome if you read this Fanfiction!**

**I hope you love this chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Love**

**D.Y.C.**


	6. Kidnapped! Part three

**Welcome back! I HOPE you all enjoyed the last chapter! BTW I am now going to call this story in Authors Notes SMH2 and use Shibusen Mental Hospital for the first one since this is the sequel and I don't like having to type the word sequel…. So this story will either be called SMH2 OR Shibusen Mental Hospital 2. if I don't put a**** 2 ****at it, then I am talking about the first one and not the sequel.**

**Yuki has an announcement that he will tell you all about at the end of the chapter.**

**Review to Responses.**

**Sailor Sofia**

Sad….your the only one who reviewed (tears run down cheeks) THAT'S A-OK! And yeah, they were WAY off on what Damian was feeling at the moment! And good guess on how many people Maka will kill with her book!

**Okay! Now onward to the story! **

**P.S. Next I will work on the ****What A Change Amnesia Can Make**** story ok!**

**XXX  
_**

**Crona**

Saki and I circled each other, both our swords ready, each waiting for the other to strike. I narrowed my eyes at Saki, he kidnapped my only son, and he was not going to live through this battle! I was going to cut this bastard up into a million pieces.

I knew this was going to be tricky, it had been so many years since I last used a sword, and Saki probably sharpens his skills every day. I was just going to have faith in myself and thank Medusa for all those advance swordsman lessons when I was a little kid.

That didn't mean I hated her any less. That poor excuse for a mother…

Saki charged and I narrowly blocked the strike. I kicked him in the gut to push him away and did a low sweep with my sword hoping to hit his ankle to knock him off balance.

Saki brought his sword down and it hit my shoulder. I jumped away and clutched my shoulder in pain, the black liquid that was my blood oozed out of the wound.

"Argh!" I said through gritted teeth, it had been a long time since I gotten a wound like that. And it hurt like hell!

I quickly removed my hand from the wound and jumped away in time from another strike.

This battle wasn't looking good for me.

**Maka**

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled as I slammed my (now METAL-covering-hard-covered book that I snagged in this warehouse) book on another guys head.

"And another one bites the dust." Asura sweat-dropped.

"Hey, isn't that part of the lyrics to a song by Queens?" Kid asked twirling his two handguns.

"Yeah, it is, Queens is the best band ever." Asura said calmly. Suddenly the same white haired boy that had told them the location walked up dressed in a fighting outfit that was completely white.

"The next obstacle shall be I, Kaito," He said smirking victoriously. "I am the worlds greatest assassin!" He said smirking.

"WHY YOU! I AM THE GREATEST ASSASIN! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" BlackStar yelled angrily.

"HAHA! NO YOU AREN'T!" Kaito yelled.

"Aren't assassins supposed to be silent?" Asura asked.

"You guys go on ahead! I will take care of this asshole!" BlackStar yelled getting ready to fight.

"Haha! A sissy like you fight me? HAHA! YOU ARE SO GONNA LOSE!" Kai laughed manically.

Asura grabbed me by the wrist and Kid Asura, Stein, and I ran past Kaito and down the hall. We could hear the yells of insults being passed between the two 'assassins' though Kaito was probably a REAL assassin while BlackStar thought he was which was a reason as to why he was in Shibusen.

We kept running, Asura stabbing every person who walked by with a weapon he had that I had no idea as to what it was called.

We kept running and boy was it like a maze in this place! We could still hear the screaming insults from BlackStar and Kaito. They were exactly the same….

I kept running right behind Asura. I began to wonder how Crona was fairing in his fight. He was probably wining and probably already won his battle! YES! He is a great swordsman and will win!

**Crona**

"AH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" I wailed as I started blocking, jumping away from, and crying out in fear, from Saki's attacks.

"…you are a coward, you know that, right Crona?" Saki said as he hit my ankle with the side of the blade. "You're also losing…"

**Rico**

I laughed as I continued to watch Ben10. Before Saki left, he turned the TV on to Cartoonnetwork and gave me some snacks. "I wonder how Mommy and Daddy are…..GO BEN!" I cheered

**Maka**

I continued to fight, the urge to rescue my son, fueling my determination and bloodlust. I was going to take down everyone in my path who kept me from my baby boy! Kid shot the guns out of another swarm of idiots as I 'Maka Chopped' them with the metal bound book.

The room was very quiet now, too quite. You couldn't even hear BlackStar and Kaitos swearing anymore.

Suddenly there was the sound of clapping, just one person clapping.

Asura, Kid, Stein, and I all turned around to see a boy with raven black hair and a combat outfit just like Kaitos but black clapping. He didn't hold an expressions on his face just stared at us emotionlessly.

"I see that Kai must have been an idiot again and decided to fight that blue haired moron you brought instead of fighting you all." He said calmly. "Since Kai told you his name, I will tell you mine, I am Razaku." He said dully.

"Hey, how did Kaito heal so quickly after that Maka Chop…?" Kid said suddenly, speaking the question we were all wondering.

"Oh, he's a fast healer." Razaku said offhandedly.

He pulled out a black sword and got in a fighting stance. "I will be nice, one of you guys can fight me. The other three will go on ahead." He said with out much emotion. Only boredness was in his voice.

"I'll fight him." Stein said holding out his scalpel. And glanced at us. "You three go on ahead." He said.

"hmm, a scalpel, I take it you like to dissect things?" Razaku said and Stein nodded. "I see, but I don't think that will be strong enough to withhold against many attacks from a sword." He pointed out. "You want to pick a different weapon? Here." He said and walked over to a closet and pulled out a scythe and tossed it to him. "that is better." Razaku said.

This confused me, why was he aiding Stein, Razaku was at a big advantage, instead of using it, he gave Stein a better weapon… maybe he wasn't like the others.

"MAKA! GET YOU ASS MOVING!" Asura snapped and dragged me along. I forgot, Asura can cuss like a sailor when pissed off….

**Kaito**

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the blue haired 'ninja' I was fighting.

Well it was more of a scream off since neither of us had attacked yet.

"I AM THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD! I AM GOD! YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" Said blue haired ninja yelled.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled and charged at him and threw a punch at his jaw. He flew back a few feet clutching his jaw and charged at me with his ninja blade.

I snickered. "You know, your friends probably aren't gonna make it, I mean Razaku was the next one they would have to face." I laughed dodging the poor excuse for an ninjas attacks.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" He roared and while I was laughing he punched me in the face breaking my nose.

"oh, it is so on now!" I growled clutching my bleeding nose. "But time out so I can get something to stop the bleeding." I said and ran to a box and pulled out a tissue box and used a tissue to plug up the bleeding.

I smiled happily at my accomplishment of stopping the bleeding.

I then got back into fighting stance.

**Crona**

The battle seriously wasn't favoring me. I was losing and that was a sad, sad, thing for me. Then again I never could beat him… I should have thought of that before….

_**Come on Crona! You can fight better then that!**_ A voice that was certainly not my own (At least I hope not) screamed in my head.

_Shut up whoever you are! _I snapped at it as I dodged another strike.

_**Seriously! You don't remember me? **_It sounded pissed. I then felt a sudden pain in my back and next thing I knew some….black….thing with a white X on his forehead and X pupils was there, connected to my back and poked my head. **"Honestly! You don't remember me! Yet your using me in combat!" **He said.

"R-Ragnarok?...ah shit…" I said as I blocked another blow.

**I love putting on Cliffhangers on my stories! XD**

XXX  
_

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! and I hope you all understand what it means now that Crona hears, and sees Ragnarok again. If not, maybe you should re-read Shibusen Mental Hospital…**

**Us of the D.Y.C (in case for those who forgot, it's us, Dino, Yuki, Colron XD) Worked hard to bring you this chapter!**

**I don't feel like doing much typing at the moment so I will had you all over to Yuki who has an announcement**

**Yuki- I LIKE WAFFELS! That is my announcement!**

**(Still Yuki) **Just kidding! My announcement is that Colron and I will be hosting a competition (inspired by the author of Child Born Of Love story's competition.) the competition is for a good 'Untold' adventure (or hilarious incident) Maka, Asura, and Crona had while Crona was a patient

(Colron- as in BEFORE the sequel! While Crona is still a mental patient and before Damian and Rico were born! Can take place during the time while Crona is at the Arizona hospital with Hetalia or while before he went there or after he and Hetalia got saved and is back at living at Shibusen)

It has to be funny, has to have total randomness from the patients, and can't be stolen from a different story (Colron- even though we probably won't even know if it's been stolen or not, we would prefer you not to steal others materials) and if it takes place during a specific chapter during Shibusen Mental Hospital (Remember! THIS IS THE SEQEUL TO SHIBUSEN MENTAL HOSPITAL!)

Those are the rules. The deadline will be until….hmm…August…. (Dino- BETTER NOT BE ON MY BIRTHDAY!) (Colron- Dino…that would be too short of a deadline since your birthday is next Sunday….) August 19! That is the deadline! We might lengthen it a bit.

Colron and I (Yuki) will be the judges since Dino doesn't feel like being a judge and wants to focus all attention on writing the stories. And if you have any questions about it please say so in a review and we will have Dino let us use her account to PM you about the contest!)

Well have fun!

(**Back to Dino)**

**Remember to review about your thoughts on this chapter! and it will be taking a turn to being full of randomness in at MOST two chapters!**

**Review!  
Or Asura will eat your souls! **


	7. Kidnapped! Part four

**Welcome back! I don't want to put up an Authors Note so I will hand this job over to Colron! Take it away Colron!**

_Colron_

_Alright, we thank you guys for reading the last chapter and also thank those of you who reviewed the chapter as well and we apologize for any mistakes like the mistake on the Queen title when Dino called it the Queens forgetting there was no 's' at the end of it._

_We hope you will enjoy this chapter._

_Thank you._

**Onward to thy story!**

**Also! The contest rules have been changed a little bit! **

**The story must take place in Shibusen Mental Hospital, not the sequel. Must have either Asura, Maka, or Crona in it as a main character of the story, doesn't have to have all of them, just one of them, must have humor in it. It must also have randomness in it also.**

**That is what Yuki and Colron told me also the deadline has been changed since I will be camping during the former deadline. The new deadline is August 19. **

**_  
Crona**

I stood behind a stack of crates hiding from Saki and clutched my side. I saw the black blood oozing out. I wasn't going to last much longer. I hope the others made it to Rico.

I clenched my eyes shut and ground my teeth. I couldn't lose.

I took a glance at Saki looking for me. I looked down and found a rock on the ground. Picking it up and taking aim I threw it as Saki was facing the opposite way and saw him stalk towards where it went.

I quickly grabbed another rock and hurled it at his head. I would have laughed at his reaction if it wouldn't give away my location.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, my little swordsman." Saki said.

_Ew… he just called me 'his'…is he gay or something?_ That was a thought that was running through my head.

I waited for him to get nearer. When he was just at the corner and swiftly stabbed Ragnarok into his side causing him to jump back in shock and pain.

I smirked at my attack and pulled Ragnarok out of his side and got in a fighting stance. "First of all, I am not yours." I said punching him right in the jaw.

I felt a strange sensation run through my body. _**Come on Crona, why not let me take control? I can beat him. **_Ragnarok whispered to me.

Oh yeah, Ragnarok was my sword, a imaginary thing I made after I lost the sword, and a split personality.

Surprising what you can forget about yourself after leaving a mental hospital for a few years. Frighteningly strange.

_Why don't you shut up so I can concentrate? _I thought as I dodged a jab from Saki. _**Because I can help you win.**_ He said, wasn't he already helping? He was my sword.

_**True, oh so true I am your sword, but I can't control the body, unless you allow me. **_He said, wow, I used to not be able to control it at all.

I got hit with another blow from Saki and coughed some blood up.

_Alright, how much of a chance do you have against hi,?_ I asked Ragnarok. I could hear him chuckle before responding. _**I can beat him easy!**_ Ragnarok boasted and I sighed, I was going to regret this, I knew I was. _Fine, you take control, you win. _I thought and jumped away and felt a strange sensation more powerful then ever.

**No ones point of view)**

Saki looked at the shaking swordsman. "So Crona, you ready to die now?" He asked

"**Heh….sorry, but the little bitch isn't here now." **He said lifting his head to face him revealing a berserk look. **"But, are you ready to die? Not like it really matters since you're going to die by me anyways, whether your ready or not." **He said.

Saki looked confused and the other continued without any hesitation.

"**My name is Ragnarok."**

**No ones point of view, with Razaku and Stein.**

"So, what brings you here anyways?" Razaku asked as him and Stein circled each other. Razaku tightened his grip on his weapon as Stein spat out his cigarette.

"Rico is Maka and Cronas child, Crona and Maka are a bit like family, plus I still wanna dissect Crona and don't have a chance of doing so unless Rico is back." Stein explained.

"That is kind of strange," Razaku commented.

**Maka**

"So, what happened to Giriko?" I asked Asura wondering where our psycho chainsaw murder was.

"I think he left around the second, maybe third part of the 'Kidnapped' chapters of this story." Asura explained as we ran.

"Really? That is rude." I said as I ran.

"It is." Kid agreed.

After about twenty more minutes they paused in the hallway gasping for breath beside a big thick door.

They froze when they heard noise from the other side of a beloved missing child's all to well known favorite show **1. **

Asura opened the door to find a certain child watching a certain TV show about a ten year old with a watch that allows him to turn into aliens.

"Rico!" ! said and quickly ran to embrace the startled boy.

"Mommy! You're here! Hi Kidd! Asura! Where is daddy?" Rico asked innocently looking for Crona, even going far to check under the couch that he had been sitting on.

"Daddy is fighting the leader like the brave man he is." I said smiling. "He is going to beat the mean man won't he, Rico?" I asked.

"Yeah! Daddy will win! Daddy is strong!" Rico cheered. I giggled.

Soon we were heading in the way we left, running past Razaku and Stein who had ended there battle. –Razaku had given up after we had gotten Rico.- and ran to Kaito and BlackStars fight, me Maka Chopping Kaito to end the fight.

They insisted on having me in the middle of them, that way Rico wouldn't get hurt.

BlackStar, and Asura in front, we were just at the corner of where Cronas fight was.

Maniacal laughter could be heard and the sounds of metal against metal, blood hitting the floor and yowls of pain could be heard.

Asura motioned for us to stop and peeked over the corner.

He looked like he saw a ghost when he looked at us. He was scared shitless.

"…I think we might want to find another way out for Rico. He shouldn't see this." Asura said.

"See what?" I asked angrily. "Is Crona hurt?" I asked more worried.

Asura shook his head, took Rico out of my arms and motioned for me to take a look.

I did and what I saw made my blood run cold.

Crona had a insane look on his face, a wide smile, walking towards a slightly scared Saki.

Crona was covered in blood, both the red of Saki, and his own black blood.

Asura whispered one name that made me understand the entire situation.

"Ragnarok."

**_._V_**

**Well as you can see, I am brining Ragnarok into this story (You should have figured that out by last chapter)**

**Next chapter will be the OFICIAL ending to the Kidnapping chapters, you can consider this the end because next chapters kidnapping probably will be short.**

**MUST READ IF READ MY STORIES!**

**I am going to take a break from typing, I am running out of inspiration for chapters! All I can get are a few very small ideas for ****scenes**** for the chapters! I need to take a break to get more ideas, I will also be working on two possible potential KidXCrona stories I had ideas for last week as well as on my next story to be published on this site a bit more.**

**But apart from that there will be no updates for a bit.**

**MUST READ IF INERESTED IN YUKI AND COLRONS CONTEST!**

**Okay they moved the contest to the nineteenth of this month**

**They have decided an award for the first placemen: the option to be a part of ANY of my stories (There idea, they are going to pay me ten bucks to let the winner be a part of any story they like of mine) You don't HAVE to be a part of it, that is up to you.**

**Also a bit of clearing up on the contest**

**Must star either Male!Crona, Asura, Maka. must take place Before Damian and Rico are born (remember Damian was already born when Maka proposed to Crona, so before that) can not be M rated, (Much to Yuki's displeasure….) and should have some humor, or randomness (Need inspiration, read any comedy story or watch the comedy channel ^^)**

**And take it away Yuki!**

Yuki

I am shocked! Shocked I tell you! Only one contest entry!

PLEASE Do the contest! You guys are making me feel like an idiot! (**Dino- what's new?)**

Anyways! Next chapter- Crona and Sakis battle comes to an end! That is all I can think of that wont give away what will happen that is a major spoiler!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IM BEGGIN YOU! (**Dino- don't beg, you make this team seem desperate….)**


	8. chapter Eight

**Welcome back! I don't have much to say during this authors note except that Yuki and Colrons contests is over. And they will say who the winner is at the ending Authors note.**

**MakenshiCrona**

Yup, deranged Crona, is fucking awesome!

**Sailor Sofia**

Yup, Ragnarok, Rico is probably gonna be mentally scarred.

**Maka**

I watched as the two swordsmen continued there fight.

One, nervous and on the defense

The other berserk and insane.

The berserk one was Crona…

I tried to yell for him to stop but nothing came out when I opened my mouth.

I just grabbed Rico and pulled him back so he didn't see this.

Rico stared at me with innocent eyes. "Is daddy okay? Is he winning?" Rico asked trying to see.

"Yes…" I said a fake smile on my face. "Daddy is winning." I said and tightened my grip on him and picked him up. "I don't think you should see the fight, there is a lot of blood and well it's not something kids your age need to see." I said.

It was true, seeing a death match isn't something four year olds should see. Especially if one of the fighters was his parent.

I froze in terror as Rico squirmed out of my grip and right into the fight.

I was tried to run after him but my legs just wouldn't move.

"Daddy!" He yelled happily as he ran. Right. To. Crona.

Asura ran after him but wouldn't make it in time to stop Rico!

**Crona(Ragnarok)**

I charged towards Ashisaki my deranged smile still intact as I drew my arm back, I was gonna send my sword straight through his chest! **"Nyahahaha!" **I laughed.

Suddenly a little kid with ash blonde hair and blue eyes ran towards me, joy and admiration in his eyes.

Why….why did it seem like I knew him…?

I continued running and towards Ashisaki, but my pace slowed down just a little.

The boy the yelled at me. "Daddy!" He said happily as he ran.

Daddy…..why did…it seem like he was talking about me…?

I felt a sudden pain in my head.

…_Sto….op…_

I continued charging, my speed slowed a bit when I heard that quiet voice

…_Stop….._

The little boy got closer very happy, I stopped, I was getting annoyed by that kid, I would just kill him when he got over here.

_Stop….._

I would laugh as his blood ran down my sword, I would then kill Ashisaki and then I would burn both bodies.

_Stop._

No, I wouldn't kill the boy right away, I would let his suffer a painful slow death.

_Stop!_

I would cut off both his arms, then both his legs, stop the bleeding so he doesn't die of blood loss, then I would burn him alive. Listen to his screams.

_STOP!_

I froze, and clutched my head with one hand. What was that voice?...

"Daddy!" the boy yelled again. I noticed a guy with black and white hair running after him.

Those blue eyes, that blonde hair…. I know him.

"Daddy!" He yelled something after that.

I knew them…. I loved the kid.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The boy was just a few feet away.

_Rico…_.

Rico…my kin…my…son…child of me and….Maka…the one I…. loved….no… love…

Rico…the boy I had just thought of killing….

Rico…the boy running towards me…

Rico….my…pride and joy.

"Rico!" I said dropping my sword and catching him as he jumped towards me and hugged me.

"Daddy! You won! You won! I knew you would!" He giggled and I laughed.

"Yup, there is no way I would lose to him." I said grinning. I watched as Asura slowed his run to a walk and Maka and the others walked out from the corner.

"Daddy! Your covered in blood!" Rico gasped and I laughed.

"That's what happens when you play with swords Rico." I said shaking my head. "That is why you shouldn't mess with them." I said.

Rico giggled and I cast a look at Asura who immediately understood what it meant.

"Crona! Are you alright?" Maka asked worried as she started examining me looking for any serious wounds.

"I'm alive and standing," I said smiling as she hugged me. "Thank god you guys are alright." I said smiling.

Stein took a long drag from his cigarette. "It wasn't hard to stay alive." He said.

"The great god could never lose!" Blackstar laughed.

"…..sane people are no match against the insane." Giriko said randomly appearing.

"HEY! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING?" Maka yelled.

"….out at the bar next door." Giriko said.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled slamming her book on Girikos head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Giriko yelled in pain.

"Serves you right." Maka huffed.

"Hey, Giriko, could you take Rico for a minute, I need to talk to Asura and Maka in private." I said quietly holding Rico out to Giriko.

"Sure." He said and picked the kid up.

I walked to the other side of the room with Maka and Asura.

"What's wrong Crona?" Maka asked worried.

"I….I think I need to go back to Shibusen…." I said and Maka had a startled look. "When I was fighting, I heard Ragnarok speaking to me again…..he took over my conscience…..it's just like when I was with Medusa.." I said sadly not mentioning the thoughts of killing Rico.

"Oh… Are you sure you need to go? Asura could give you home therapy." Maka said and Asura shook his head.

"He would need to be in the hospital, that way no one is in danger of getting hurt by Ragnarok, I am sure when he decided this he is thinking of the safety of yours, Ricos, and Damians." Asura said.

I nodded in agreement and Maka sighed. "Fine, but expect a _lot_ of visits from me." She warned in a dark tone.

I smiled. "I would be hurt if you didn't visit a lot." I said and she also smiled.

We walked back over to the others, me picking up Rico only to have Maka take him from me as I started limping and wincing in pain from my wounds.

Then Asuras phone fell out as it rang.

I bent down to get it and noticed it was a text and opened it much to Asuras dislike.

"YOUR DATING LIZ?" I yelled in shock at the context of the text

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Well this chapter is over, I hope you all liked it, I worked lots of hard on it.**

**What the text said will be on the next chapter….maybe.**

**School has started today so I will try to write in my writing journal during study hall for some chapters, probably not likely, I'll get most writing done on Fridays and weekends.**

**Well they got Rico back and before anyone asks, yes, I made Ashisaki disappear, just imagine he ran off because I didn't know what to do with the guy.**

**Alright and as promised Yuki and Colron chose a winner for the contests (Remember! I had NOTHING to do with the contest! This was there idea and they judged and chose the prize! I had nothing to do with it!)**

**The winner is Sailors Sofias contest entry….no surprise since she is the only one try for the contest entry, this makes me think not many people read this.**

**There rewards is the option to become a character in this story, OR put an OC in it.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this**


	9. Return to Shibusen

**This chapter took forever because I was suffering writers block. Well I hope you enjoy this I know it is short it's three pages long. But yeah, please go on reading the chapter. **

**Just in case you were wondering, Crona and Maka are in fact married.**

**Crona**

"Do you really have to go, daddy?" Rico asked as I slung the strap of my duffel bag onto my shoulder. Rico's expression was that of sadness. It was three days since we got him back, and now I was going back to living in the mental hospital.

"Yes Rico, but not forever! You guys can come and visit me and I'll come by to visit whenever I can." I promised kneeling down so I was eyelevel with him. "Don't worry Rico, I'm not leaving forever, I will be back." I said and Rico hugged me tears running down his face.

"I don't want you to go daddy!" He cried and I chuckled and hugged him back.

"I'm not going far, I'm just moving into Shibusen, you guys can visit whenever and this way I'll have more stories for you and Damian about my time at Shibusen." I said.

Rico smiled and laughed. "Daddy is going to have loads of more adventures now!" He cheered and I smiled. It was fairly easy when it came to cheering up Rico.

Damian gave a weak smile and I walked over to him and gave him a hug too.

Asura honked the horn of the car signaling to me that he was getting impatient and that I had better get in the car now.

Maka walked up and wrapped her arms around me waist in a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

Maka smiled and gave a soft giggle. "This is kind of like when we first met." She said meaning that I was gonna be a mental patient again like when we had first met even if we hadn't exactly met properly (I running in to her literally while I was running away from Sid)

"Yeah, I can already see how much Dr. Spirit is gonna lecture me, I think he is still made about that one incident." I chuckled rubbing the back of my head.

Rico stared at me, "What incident?" He asked curiously and both Maka and I turned redder then a tomato.

"Uhh….I'll tell you when your older." I said uncertain and looked to Maka for help. She nodded in agreement also blushing.

"Crona! Are you gonna come or what?" Asura yelled from the car.

"You should go now Crona." Maka said gently pushing me towards the car. "If you aren't in the car in ten seconds I'll Maka Chop you." She joked….at least I hope she was joking.

"Alright, alright I'm going." I grinned and walked to the car. "By guys1" I said waving to them as Asura drove out of the curb and drove us to Shibusen.

I was already fearing entering those doors as a patient, the insanity _in_ the building was probably going to make my condition worse….

"There is a surprise waiting for you there Crona." Asura chuckled causing the younger male to look at his best friend in confusion. But Asura said nothing more.

It took five minutes to get there and ten minutes for us to get checked in, and get the stuff to my room –I swear, it must have gotten colder in that room from when I last lived here!- before Asura took me to the gym for my 'surprise' I had a feeling I wouldn't like it.

He had me put on one of his scarves over my face so I couldn't see –it still shocked me how he could see with the thing covering his face and eyes.- before entering. I reluctantly obliged and put it on, then expecting him to spin me around and leave me to find my way to the gym, in stead he took my wrist and led –dragged- me there.

When we got in there –at least I thought we had gotten there.- he took off the scarves, it was dark in the room so I couldn't see what was in it. Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone from when I was last here jumped out yelling. "SURPRISE CRONA!" and a few laughed at my reaction.

I swore I jumped a foot or two in the air at there stunt.

I recognized every face there as my friends and all the patients from when I was fifteen…. They were still patients? It's been like six years!

I let the thought leave my mind before speaking it and smiled. "Aww….Thanks everyone!" I said smiling happily at the actions they did.

"We all thought since you were returning, the patients whom were patients when you were one should throw a party, everyone is here." Asura said and I could sense a tone of triumph and noticed that he was the _only _patient from our generation to have…well not be a patient anymore.

"Really? Aww that's so nice! Thank you!" I said unable to hide my smile.

"I brought beer!" Blackstar exclaimed and my eye twitched remembering how all the _other _times Blackstar brought beer….how the hell did he get it anyways?

"Well! Your back." Asura said standing so close I was getting very nervous, his face was five inches from mine. Suddenly everyone surrounded me getting in my personal space making me scared. "You know what that means." Asura said and suddenly the air in the room turned thick and hard to breath. "WERE THROWING YOU A WELCOME BACK PARTY!" Asura yelled slinging an arm around me and music boomed around the room.

This place was exactly like how I left all those years ago.

I have mixed feelings about this….

**That was as far as I could get I couldn't figure out how to get this chapter rolling along. Well he is back at the hospital and just like Shibusen Mental Hospital (The first one, not this one) you will be allowed to request for specific things to happen in this. (For those who think I'll be breaking the rules, don't worry I wont, I'll be able to do your requests AND keep the story going in the direction I want it to go in, the requests will just help it be longer chapters and more laughs and help me keep it going when I start to suffer writers block, hopefully I will get less since now we are in the area I do best in: Comedy)**

**Well please review!**


	10. A normal day at the nut house

**Welcome**** back to SMH2~! Thank you all for those gave things to happen in this chapter~! I will make sure to add them in~!**

**Also the contest winner's Oc that gets to be put in here (Sailor Sofia won) will be in this chapter**

**Bold is Ragnarok thoughts**

_Italics is who's point of view's thoughts and or Shinigamis log book entry._

_**Bold AND italics is Ragnarok AND Cronas thoughts.**_

**Shinigamis Log Book.**

_It is a surprise to see Crona here again, but then again everyone here knew he was coming back. We all figured he wouldn't last out in the real world that long, it's a surprise he made it that far. We are all glad he returned, (Except for Soul, I think he is still heartbroken and jealous that Maka chose Crona over him. though, once again everyone thought Maka and Soul would start dating. That time we were proven wrong) Well I should stop writing at the moment because Hetalia found where Spirit hid her flamethrower and is going on a rampage._

**Crona**

I walked down into the cafeteria to get my breakfast. I wouldn't be sitting with Asura for once, and that made me a bit nervous, but he worked here now. So I couldn't expect him to be there for me always when he had to deal with the other patients.

Grabbing the normal I had for breakfast he sat down beside a girl not really noticing. My mind was elsewhere, wrapped around a image of family, my family. I then noticed the girl when she leaned away from me.

"Oh, hello." I said shyly. Damn, I was behaving just like I did when I was last a patient.

The girl leaned a bit more away from him and I felt a bit confused. "Um, hello, are you alright?" I asked. "D-did I say something wrong?" I added confused, he noted the girl looked about fourteen years old.

"She's nervous because you're an adult." Asura commented as he sat between me and the girl. He was wearing his scarves again so most of his face, at least 90 percent of it, was hidden. I was surprised, I figured he would been working…then again it's rare for any of the doctors to do much here.

"Oh." I said a little sheepish, yeah, I was technically an adult even though I was still a young adult. But an adult no less. And I, in a way, kind of understood her. **No you don't. You know nothing about her.** Ragnarok said dryly. _'Shut the fuck up you little midget.'_ I snapped back, I had seen Ragnarok in my dreams, so I saw how he shrunk in size, it was laughable really.

Asura continued speaking, this time directed at me. "I am going on a date today with Liz today." He said, it was kind of hard to tell, but I could just make out a pale pink tinting the very little visible part of his cheek.

"Really? Congrats Asura!" I grinned. **Wasn't that Liz chick obsessed with him when we were patients? **Ragnarok asked. _Yeah…she was._ I responded. I finished my breakfast and stood up. "Well I'm going to go continue unpacking my things now. If you need me _Aushie_, I'll be in my room." I grinned as I ran out.

"**DON'T CALL ME AUSHIE!"** Asura screamed at the top of his lungs as Ragnarok and I burst out in laughter. He HATED being called Aushie, and it was a thing Maka and I enjoyed calling him and seeing his outbursts.

I grinned as I turned a corner only to be pulled to the wall. "Wha-?" I was cut off by staring into Hetalia's eyes.

"You know, Asura and Liz are going on there date today, Kid and I have a bet on the outcome, I think something will happen to ruin it and or make it hilarious, Kid thinks its gonna be all mushy and romantic, you're the neutral party that's going to be with Kid and I while we video tape the whole thing." She said.

"…Demanding, or forcing?" I asked.

"Forcing, cause if you don't go, I incinerate all your things." Hetalia smiled.

_**MEAN!**_ Ragnarok and I screamed in our head.

"Fine." I sighed.

Hetalia smiled. "We leave at noon." She said and walked away holding her flamethrower.

I sighed. **You really ought to stop letting people YOUNGER then you push you around.** Ragnarok commented as I walked into my room. _Your awfully chatty today aren't you_? I retorted as I put a CD in my boom box and a song by Muse played, Undisclosed Desires was the song.

I _still_ hadn't gotten over my obsession with music. I usually listened to music that matched my mood when I was first here, that had changed a little, now I listen to any song I like. It _usually _has nothing to do with my mood.

I laid on my bed and stared at a picture of Maka, Rico, and I at the beach. It was when Rico was two. Maka was wearing that pretty blue swimsuit and I was wearing black trunks and a tee-shirt. Rico was wearing trunks. I think it was Asura who took the picture because I can remember him complaining about how hot it was and Maka retorting that he should remove his scarves then and that they were in Nevada.

I smiled recalling the argument they had.

Maka was trying to knock, literally, some sense into Asura because he was wearing his WINTER scarves at the beach when the temperature was in the hundreds! Asura wasn't really using his brain at that time, and we all know that he is just as smart, if smarter, as Maka.

I put it down and began unpacking the rest of my stuff.

After a while I glanced at the clock, it was almost noon. I sighed and headed off to find Kid and Hetalia.

I skidded to a halt as they stared at me. "You ready?" Hetalia asked and I nodded. It felt bad that I was gonna spy on Asura, he _is_ my best friend. But then again it is _Hetalia_ and _Death the Kid_ who are pretty much forcing me to come along. I know not to disobey Hetalia. I don't want to suffer.

Hetalia looped one of her arms around me on one side, Kid did the same on the other, and before I knew it, I was being dragged away. "huh?" I said in shock. They did know I COULD WALK.

As they dragged me away, I thought I saw a crop of snowy white hair around the corner and red eyes.

**Soul**

_Damnit! That bastard was here again?_ I mentally screamed as I walked away from the corner I was spying on Crona from, I was shocked to know that Crona was returning to Shibusen, and honestly, I was hoping I would never see that dumb boy again! He took _MY_ Maka from _ME!_ If I could, I would have beaten that brat up to a pulp first time he glanced at her!

Not only did he steal Maka from me. But he also had a child with her! AND they were married! It was so unfair! I deserved Maka more then him!

Sure, this had been added to my reason for being in her, my obsession with Maka is what made my condition worse the doctors say. I am not obsessed with Maka! I just _know_ that she is _mine_! That is not obsessive!

The doctors say I should see her as little as possible, and try to avoid Crona as much as possible because they fear that I might get over violent. Well I just have to say this: FUCK YOU DOCTORS!

**No Ones point of view.**

"YAHOO! I CHALLENGE YOU! DO YOU ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!" Blackstar screamed pointing a finger at Pattys pet giraffe who just stared at him blankly as it munched on Souls pillow. "YOU HEARD ME YOU ANIMAL! FIGHT!" Blackstar said as he launched himself at the giraffe who easily, and unintentionally knocked him into a wall with it's neck.

Blackstar groaned and Stein came by on his chair. "Hi…." He said smiling drunkly. Blackstars eyes narrowed. "WHERED DID YOU GET THE BEER!" He screamed seeing the bottle in Steins hand. Stein pointed to a room and within seconds Blackstar was guzzling down the alcohol like there was no tomorrow.

"Blackstar punch~!" Blackstar said as he ran clumsily towards the giraffe and was about to punch it but the giraffe….

Bit his hand.

"GAH! LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER! DO NOT BITE YOUR GOD! UNHAND ME!" He said but it was slurred. He turned to Stein for help, but the doctor was passed out.

**Yay! We got this updated!**

**Next chapter will have Liz and Asuras date! (Yeah, pretty crackish paring isn't it? I needed Asura to get SOMEONE to love, but Arachne was married to Giriko (I like ArachneXGiriko more then AsuraXArachne) and this is a CRONAXMAKA fic so no ASuraXMaka in it except for friendship~ So I chose Liz as his lover)**

**Please review and check out our other fanfictions**

**Yuki- Preferably our Race For Scythe Of Time**

**Colron- Yeah, what Yuki said.**

**Dino-….well. BYE BYE!**


	11. a date plan movie and definition

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am trying to get back into that. Well now I have some ideas for this chapter so sit back and enjoy!**

**Crona**

I followed Hetalia and Kid as we stalked towards the location Asura and Liz would be, me carrying all the equipment.

**This sucks balls.** Ragnarok thought in my mind. _Ragnarok, please shut up. _I thought back. **Make me.** I mentally sighed, Ragnarok was a handful. How did I ever forget him?

**Beats the shit out of me, bitch.** Ragnarok replied. I sighed. _Can you not eavesdrop on my thoughts for once?_ I demanded.

"Hey, Crona did you hear what I just said?" Hetalia asked. I glanced at Kid and Hetalia who were gazing at me expectantly.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "Uh, no." I admitted and Hetalia sighed.

Kid smiled sympathetically. "What she said was that we are going to set up here. We are in a good spot to spy on the two and pick up what they are saying here." Kid said.

I nodded and set down the equipment and the three of us began setting it up.

After setting everything up and waiting thirty minutes Asura and Liz came holding hands as they sat down. Kid and Hetalia listened eagerly while I just tuned out the whole ordeal.

At least until I saw Asura and Liz sharing a kiss.

I felt surprised at this and slowly relaxed and turned to Hetalia and Kid. "should we really be watching this?" I asked.

Then shook there heads. "Then we should go." I continued and they glared at me.

"No." they said in unison.

I sighed some more. "Fine, then I am going back." I said as I trudged back to the mental hospital.

They didn't say a word but watched Asura and Liz make out.

The walk was long but when I finally got to the hospital I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"I hope they don't kill me." I muttered.

"**Why would they kill you? Oh wait I know why, because you're a weak brat." **Ragnarok said coming out of my back and slamming his round fists into my head.

I frowned as I tried to swat his hands away. "I am not weak Ragnarok," I defended myself.

Ragnarok laughed evilly.** "Yes you are! If it weren't for me you would have died!" **He cackled.

"You're just an illusion of my imagination, Ragnarok." I said unfortunately I couldn't turn off my imagination and be rid of him. It would be grate if I could though.

"Hey, Crona you in here?" Blackstar demanding slamming my door open.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed as I glared at him.

Blackstar smiled proudly. "Everyone is going to go into the gym to watch Rocky Horror Motion Picture Show, you want to come too?" He asked.

I sighed. I honestly thought that movie was kind of dumb and pitied Rocky Horror. But forced myself to come anyways. "Alright, what time?" I asked.

Blackstar grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the room. "Now." He said.

**Soul**

I watched as Blackstar dragged Crona to the gym to watch that dumb movie. Soon, I would have my revenge on that pink haired asshole!

And then, when Maka sees how pathetic he is and how amazing I am in comparison to Crona, she will run to me and jump into my arms. Then we would discuss whether or not we will keep that child who bears Cronas blood, Rico I believe his name is. When I marry Maka, I don't really want any reminder of Crona so I would be very happy to put that brat up for adoption.

But after I marry Maka, we will move into my brother Wes's house with him and then we will have a child of our own!

Yeah, that is how things should go! Maka belongs to me, I knew her longer, I have been her friend longer. The world would be better off without Crona anyways. He's just a pathetic brat that was lucky to live.

I turned to walk to my room and closed and locked the door.

Sitting down on my bed, I began sharpening a long knife.

"soon Crona, you will be dead."

**Maka**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Damian and Rico when I had a sudden foreboding that something bad was going to happen.

I began thinking of what could happen_. It can't be that I'm going to be fired. Arachne wouldn't fire me, plus I'm good at my job_. I thought. _Maybe, someone is going to get sick….oh god maybe something will happen to Shibusen. If so I hope Asura and Crona will be alright. _Rico snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Mommy." Rico said turning to me. "What does 'sadistic' mean?" Rico asked me.

Damian added his own question. "and what is masochistic?" He asked.

I was shocked by the two's questions until I realized that while I was deep in thought, the show ended and was switched to a documentary.

"Eh, I'll tell you when you guys are older." I promised as I changed the channel.

**And Soul is getting more obsessed over revenge and Maka.**

**Well please update soon. And check out my other fanfiction Race For Scythe Of Time**


	12. A Visit

**Oh…..my….fucking….god….its been almost 3 months since I updated this fanfiction, almost 3 months of not having a clue what to write! Wait no more I have ideas now!**

**Just so you know, I'm not forgetting to update any fanfiction's or refusing, I'm updating the ones I get ideas for. I have yet to regain any ideas for this one thus the long wait for an update. Sorry guys.**

**Crona**

I was super happy today. Maka and Rico were coming over to visit me. I felt very pleased that they didn't think less of me because I was back in Shibusen. Then again Maka fell in love with me while I was legally insane so I shouldn't be surprised that she accepted I fell back into insanity.

Blackstar ran by me as I walked into the cafeteria yelling that he'd surpass god. I heard Ragnarok cackling darkly saying that it was impossible for him to surpass a god. I took a seat next to Tsubaki as I rested my head against the table. I had on a quite, almost nonexistent smile on my face.

"Something good going to happen?" Tsubaki asked me.

I nodded and grinned. "Rico and Maka are coming over to visit." I said happily.

Tsubaki smiled back. "That is very good. It's nice to see you have such a wonderful family." She said.

"How are you and Kid doing?" I asked her.

Tsubaki's smile grew. "Well, he says that he'd like to take your example and start his own little family with me." She said her face red.

I froze. "you guys already…?"

She shook her head. "We're going to wait to be married before doing that. It's just a plan to have our own family some day." She said smiling a bit.

"Well that's a good dream." I said smiling back at her.

Soul walked past us and I felt a tingling sensation of foreboding run up my spine. Ragnarok choose this time to speak up.

"**That guy gives me the creeps!" **Ragnarok complained.

"That's not nice Ragnarok…" I muttered.

Tsubaki gave me a confused look. And I turned bright red. "Ragnarok made an…unnecessary comment…" I mumbled. Soul was Makas friend so I didn't really want to create some sort of problem between us.

"Oh." Tsubaki said.

…

**Soul**

Maka was going to come over today along with the brat Rico. That means I had to prove I was stronger and better then Crona today! This might be my only chance in a while!

I walked into my room and grabbed the knife, slipping it into my pocket. I would lure Crona into a private section then beat the shit out of him. Win Makas heart, marry Maka, get rid of Rico, have my own children with Maka. It was perfect!

After all, violence and mindless fights was the way to a woman's heart, right?

**..**

**Crona**

After an hour, I was at the front of the building next to Asura waiting for Maka to show up. We saw the car pull up next to the building and Rico jumped out and ran towards me.

"DADDY!" He squealed happily as he hugged me.

I picked Rico up and hugged him. "Hi Rico, so you being a good boy and taking care of your mother while I'm in here?" I asked him receiving an eye-roll from Maka as she walked up.

"Yup!" Rico grinned.

"Very good!" I said as I put Rico back down. Maka walked up and hugged me kissing my cheek causing my face to shoot up a few hundred degrees.

She smiled at me. "Missed you, so how is the treatment?" She asked.

"Well, seems like de-ja-vu from when I was in here when I was a little kid." I replied. "Come on guys, lets go inside!" I said as I lead them inside.

Soul was leaning against a wall as he walked but, his scowl lightened into a happy grin as he saw Maka.

"Maka! Hi!" He said greeting his best friend.

Maka seemed slightly startled to see Soul. I guess she forgot he was still in the hospital. "Soul! How are you?" She asked as she stood in front of the albino.

Soul grinned. "I'm good." He replied. "Same as when I entered here. You?"

Maka smiled. "I'm good, could be better if this little one." She said placing her hand on Ricos head. "would stop stealing cookies from the cookie jar."

Soul frowned at Rico. "Stealing isn't a good thing to do," He said. "No stealing from cookie jar! That's the worst crime you can commit!" He said as he knelt down in front of Rico.

Rico looked startled. "It is? What happens if the police find out?" He asked.

Soul grinned. "Well, they lock you up in a room, and they make you eat all these foods that they claim are good for you but taste disgusting and you hate for as many days as cookies you stole!" He said.

Rico paled. "Please don't tell the police I stole cookies!" Rico said.

Soul stood up. "I don't know. Aiding a criminal isn't cool." He stated.

"Please please please please!" Rico begged and Soul burst out laughing.

"Fine, if they ask, I'd say that it wasn't you." Soul grinned.

I smiled, Soul was getting along great with Rico. I was worried that he'd not like him or something.

Soul then walked up to me. He had a strange expression on his face, it was like he was very confident of something and was expecting something. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Crona." He said flashing me his shark toothed grin.

**Again Crona, I don't trust this guy. **Ragnarok said as he formed out of my back. _He's Makas friend Ragnarok, nothing to fear. _I thought to him.

I clenched my arm. "Y-yes?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes, his smirk still on and opened them and stared at me, his ruby eyes seemed to stare into my soul. "I need to talk to you about something." He said as. "Mind if we head down to a more private section?" He asked.

Maka gave Soul a curious look. She was as confused and curious as I was as to what Soul wanted.

"Sure." I said and Soul began dragging me down the hall.

"Can I go? Can I please?" Rico asked.

"No, this is adult stuff, stay with your mommy." Soul said, though it had a harsh tone to it as we walked.


End file.
